Mon and Chan Chan man
by Mondler2017
Summary: When her newly-built home is razed to the ground by an earthquake, low-achieving, quirky, & troublesome junior, Monica Geller is forced to share a roof with the school's—sexiest and most smartest student, Chandler Bing.Unfortunately,Chandler who had always been cold and numb, found np in rejecting tons of girls plus Monica. But,what happens when he falls headover heels for her too?
1. 1st episode

**Hey guys! So, this story is a Mondler story! Everybody is included! I got this idea after watching my favourite anime 'Itazura na kiss', so all credits to them. diclaimer ~I own nothing!**

 **Monica, from the lowly F-Class, has a crush on Chandler, who is the top-ranked student from A-Class. After many years, she collects her courage and confesses to him, only to be bluntly turned down. Chandler even goes so far as to say he hates stupid girls (meaning her) and doesn't even read her confession letter. Monica is friends with Phoebe and Rachel. Chandler is friends with Ross, and his little brother is Joey. No, Monica and Ross arent related.** **Anything in italic means thoughts, or talking to ones self.** **Review;)**

Bell ringing, church scene.(Wedding)

"Each girl is born to meet her own destined one"

Priest: Do you, Chandler Bing, take Monica Geller...in times of sickness and in times of health, to love and to serve, to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Chandler: "I do", while placing the ring on Monicas hand.

Chandler: "Monica"

Monica: "Yes"

Chandler: "I love you"

Monica: "me too, Chandler Bing". She said while putting her arm around his neck and kissing him.

Monica: Chandler Bing... she mumbled while pretending to kiss him. She then, was shook out of her daydream.

She blushed. "Oh, gosh. My imagination ran wild there." she said shaking her head.

She went and grabbed her love letter. "No typos, no misspellings!" she exclaimed eyeing the paper curiously.

"Its perfect." she hugged it close to herself.

(Episode starts)

At school

"I don't want it." Chandler said coldly.

Monica was there holding the paper to him, painfully experiencing feeling rejected by her crush.

 _He didnt even accept the letter._

She confessed to the Chandler Bing? someone said

Monica Geller did that? a girl said

It seems that she was rejected easily.

 _Monica kept walking through the hallway, depressed. Everyone was talking about her._ Worst yet, it was infront of everyone.

You serious?

That must be so embarrassing!

Isnt Monica Geller in Class-F?

She sure has guts confessing to someone from Class-A like Chandler Bing.

It's more like she doesn't know her place.

You sure said it.

Monica has had enough, she turned around and screamed to everybody "Leave me alone already!"

Ah, she got upset.

"You're all so cruel!" she ran away hiding her tears through her sleeve's uniform.

(Class-F) The lowest class, aka Failing class

Rachel: "Hey, I heard, Monica!"

Phoebe: "What a reckless thing you did!"

Monica: "I just figured, what if there is a just slight chance that he liked me...?"

Phoebe started rubbing Monica's head chucking, "Oh please, thats impossible."

Rachel laughed, "You must be quite a blessed child, Monica"

Monica's head fell down on the desk, "That's right."

"For someone like me who was placed in the bottom class...to be with the guy from the top of the top class..." she muttered thinking about him.

" But, I fell in love with him."

flashback*

Principal: Moving on, the greeting speech for the freshmen.

 _Thinking back to two years ago..._

Kathy: "The guy who's about to give his speech is supposed to be really smart."

Mindy: "I know! He was the top student nationwide throughout his three years of middle

school, right?"

Aurora: "So, you mean he's the number one genius in America?"

 _Number one genius in America?_ _Thinks about a fat nerd with glasses. "Something like this?"_ _Giggles, to herself._

Principal cuts her off; Freshmen representative, Chandler Bing.

Chandler: Yes. He steps to the microphone then bows.

Monica's eyes fluttered open, he was the most hottest guys she has ever seen!

"So cool..." she whispered to herself, practically drooling all over him. Gorgeous blue eyes, soft flocks of light-brown hair, and the most beautiful smile.

Chandler: My name is Chandler Bing from Class-A. Today, for our sake, the sake of the new students...

 _Amazing. He was able to deliver his complicated speech so smoothly._ _And like that, I fell in love with Chandler Bing at first sight._

Rachel: Morning, Monica.

Monica: Morning.

Rachel: What are you up to? Class is about to start.

Monica: But...

Rachel: Let's go. She walks away.

End of flashback*

 _Sorted by ability, Chandler Bing was placed into Class-A, the class where all the smart people gather. I'm in Class-F, the worst class, also known as the leftover class. I studied desperately with the single goal to be in the same class with Chandler Bing.Still, F..._ (This year)

Rachel: Monica we're in the same class again, huh?

 _But, in the end, as probably predicted, I stayed in Class-F._ _At this rate, my high school life will end without him ever knowing my feelings! I dont want that to happen!_ _Here he comes. Ross and Chandler are both walking together._ "Excuse me, Chandler Bing!" I said nervously holding the letter in my hands. "Please...please accept..."

Chandler: "I dont want it." replying coldly.

(Back to Class-F)

Monica is crying while Phoebe is trying to comfort her. It must be hard spilling everything that has happened, especially with her feelings."There, there."

Rachel stood there, her hand on her chin, saying: "Well, its true that Chandler Bing is pretty good looking...but he has problems as a human."

Phoebe: Exactly. He doesnt seem interested in girls at all even though he's already seventeen.

Rachel: There are plenty of normal guys out there.

As soon as Rachel said that, they were all interrupted by a loud roar from Pete. "Monica!"

He came panting out of breath, with tears in his eyes.

"Is it true that you confessed to Chandler Bing?"

"You like that damn nerd?!" "While you still have me too... Isn't that too much?" he said wailing like a baby.

"Its not like I belong to you, Pete." Monica said casually.

Pete: What's with those cold words? Haven't we sat next to each other in class for two years? He was now a mess, tears flowing easily down his cheeks.

He later stood up, "However, I'll never forgive that Bing bastard for rejecting Monica!" he said firmly.

Rachel:"You dont have to yell-"

Pete: Shut up!

He kept yelling and spitting words all over her, which caused Rachel to protectively raise her hands scared.

Pete: Its like hes openly challenging me! Thats what I'm saying!

Phoebe, tired from her classmates drama, grumpily said "Well, calm down for now."

Pete: You idiot! I'm plenty calm!

He said still shouting, then continued

"I dont care if he's a genius or whatever. He's just so full of himself!"

"Who does he think he is?!"

Suddenly Monica's soft voice quieted him, "That's enough! Just like you said I wasnt thinking things through. Now that I think about it, I already knew I was going to be rejected, but..."

Rachel: Monica...

Monica ignored her friend, still gazing at her letter "Besides, he cant be a very nice person since he didnt even read the letter.

Phoebe: I suppose.

Monica was starting to tear up, "I sure have a bad taste when it comes to men."

"I'm fine now. I'm going to give up." she said sadly.

The teacher came. to the room "What are you all doing? Class is starting." "Get to your seats. I'm going to take attendance."

Teacher: "Geller"

Monica: Here.

Teacher: "Greene"

Rachel: Here.

Teacher: "Becker"

Pete: Here.

Teacher: "Hosenstein"

Janice: Here.

Teacher: "Farber"

Barry: Here.

Teacher: "Matthews"

Chip: Here.

 _I'm giving up on that cold-hearted bastard. But, I guess I had admired him. My poor letter._ ( **After school)**

Rachel: Oh, yeah. Are you done moving into your new house, Monica?

Monica:Yep.

Phoebe: A brand new house, how nice.

Rachel: Let's all go to her place next time.

Pete stepped in, "That sounds nice."

Monica: No, don't. You guys will definitely laugh.

Phoebe: Its an authentic American style house in this present day and all. Your father is a chef, right, Monica?

Monica: I was hoping for more a trendy house.

Pete: Don't worry, Monica. I'll build one for you.

Rachel now clearly annoyed from Pete, added "Since, there's only Monica and her father in her household...it sounds like its going to be quite a problem when she's marries."

Pete: For real?

Hey, I could marry into your family.

Phoebe: Quit talking to yourself already.

Pete stood back.

Monica turned her head, to find Chandler and Ross both walking towards the gate.

Monica used Phoebe as her shield, so Chandler wouldnt see her.

Ross looked toward their direction, then asked Chandler "Hey, thats the girl from this morning."

Chandler stared at her red face, then said "Let's go"

"Hey, Bing!" Ross ran after him.

Pete was so fuming, steam flying from his ears, "Why, that brat!"

Phoebe: Well, thats reality. Dont let it bring you down, Monica.

Pete couldnt hold it anymore, he screamed after Chandler " Hold it right there!" pushing everyone out of the way.

"Pete!"

Pete: Dont think you can act like that just because your in Class-A!

He pointed his finger at him.

Monica: "Dont, Pete!"

Pete kept going, "You refused Monica's letter, didnt you?"

Monica was begging for him to stop, he still refused to listen.

"Do you even have blood running through your veins?!"

Monica: That's enough, Please stop!

Chandler turned around, sick of the screaming and said coldly "I hate stupid girls."

Everyone was shocked including Ross.

Chandler: "Let's go"

Ross quickly followed behind him.

Pete was still screaming

"You bastard! You think that people from Class-F aren't even human?"

Monica was crying.

 _Thats too cruel. How could he say such a thing to me. I cant believe it!_ Phoebe was holding Pete's arm, trying to stop him from doing something stupid.

Pete: Damn it! Just let me get one swing at him! Let me go!

Phoebe: Monica, it was the right choice giving up on him!

 _I feel so vexed. To think that I was in love with him for two years._

 **(House)**

"New houses are so nice!" Jack Geller exclaimed happily.

"Right, Monica?"

Monica: Hmm.

Jack: I put you through a lot of hard times, Monica...but, we, father and daughter, can even build a house if we work together.

Monica: But doesnt the house make creaking sounds every now and then?

Jack: Don't be silly! This house is well-built. Someday, your husband will be living...

Monica quickly cut him off, "No way. I'm not going to get a son-in-law for you."

Jack was worried, "Are you saying that you're going to leave your one and only father after marrying? How can you be such a cold-hearted daughter-

Door bell rings*

Monica stood up, "Oh, guests? Who could it be at such an hour?"

Jack: "Hey, Monica!"

Monica: Coming.

The door opened,and Rachel, Phoebe and Pete appeared holding snacks "Hello!"

"We've come for a house warming."

Monica: Guys. You all really came.

Jack came beside her "Why, if it isn't Rachel and Phoebe? Come on in!"

Phoebe: Congratulations on the completion of your new house, Uncle. I'm coming in.

"Here." Rachel handed Monica a gift.

Monica: Oh, thanks.

Pete: I'll let myself in too then.

Monica: All right!

They all have dinner together.

"That was delicious."

"I'm so full."

Pete: Dad, how about another glass?

Jack: Nah, I think I've had enough for today.

Monica was smiling when Phoebe whispered " Actually, Pete came here to help console you because of what happened today."

Rachel grabbed Monica by the shoulder then said, "He's completely fallen for you, hasn't he?"

Phoebes eyes shot wide open.

"Whats wrong, Phoebe?"

Phoebe was looking at a cup of juice then said "Don't you think this juice is slanted?"

Monica: Huh? What do you mean?

Rachel: Do you mean to say that the house is slanted?

Monica: How could that be?

Rachel: Exactly.

They both bursted into laughter.

Rachel: Anyway, just hurry up and forget about Bing, okay, Monica?

Pete stood up, "Don't speak that name ever again! Just remembering it pisses me off.That brat, making a fool ot of me!"

Phoebe: He's really pissed!

"Damn it!" Pete yelled punching the door or the wall.

Jack: Pete..

The table and the floor were both shaking.

Rachel: Pete! Dont break the house!

Pete replied "It surely wouldn't break from something like this, right, Dad?"

However the ground, the table and the whole house kept shaking.

Jack: What's that?

"I didn't do anything." Pete innocently said.

Phoebe: An earthquake? Oh, no! This seems like a big one!

Pete was scared, he ran out of the door "Not good! Monica, we have to get outta here!

The walls and the ceiling made crumbles of stones fall everywhere, all the girls were screaming.

Jack was still happy, as if nothing is going on and said "Don't worry! This house is well-built!" Then he started to laugh.

Monica quickly came and grabbed her fathers arm dragging him away "What are you doing? Hurry!"

Everyone had gone out except for Monica and Jack.

Rachel: Monica, hurry!

Jack turned back,

"What is it?!" Monica cried.

Jack: I have to grab your Mom's picture!

He ran back to the house, Monica stood their rooted to her spot, worried.

Phoebe and Rachel both went and dragged Monica outside.

"What are you doing, Monica? Hurry!"

Monica was screaming for Jack as the house crashed to the ground.

Monica: "Dad! Dad!

Monica watched in horror as the house fell down. "Dad?"

"Dad!" Monica sped up running towards the house.

"Please stand back. Its dangerous.

"Dad..." Monica was crying.

"Please, folks, dont push. Its dangerous. Please stand back.

"Dad!" Pete was yelling removing stone after stone, digging for Monica's father.

Pete: Dad, Answer if you can hear me!

Someone held Pete by the shoulder and said "Sir, its dangerous to move around here. Please let us handle it."

Pete: Quit interfering! We're talking about Monica's father here!

"Who's going to save him? Huh?" he said grabbing the man by the collar.

"Calm down. Please stay composed."

He let go of the man, then proceeded shouting again.

Pete: Answer me!

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

Pete: I'm coming. Where are you?

He bent down, then said "Are you done here?"

Jack: Yeah. The altar is on top of me, so I cant move.

Petes face lit up "Thank goodness. I'm going to save you now."

"Sir, is there a survivor?"

Pete: Alright! Dont talk to me! Dont distract me!

As he pulled with all of his might, the huge rock, he found Jack coughing.

Pete: Dad!

Jack: Hi!

Pete: You're all right. Please come out quick.

Jack: I was trying to brink Monica's mother back, but instead, I was protected by her.

Pete, hugged Monica's father, as the survivor has been safely rescued.

Everybody started cheering.

Monica: Thank goodness!

"But this was really something it was a new house too, wasnt it?"

 _Could it be that our only house collapsed?_ _Yeah, looks like it._ _No way._

The news spread quickly, they were everywhere on the tv...

 **(The next day at school)**

"Did you see the news?"

"A house has collapsed from a mere level-2 quake".

"Its Geller."

"And she just got rejected by Bing yesterday. What a disaster for her."

"The bad luck doesnt end, huh?"

"Yeah. Poor thing."

Phoebe: You're the target of gossip every morning, huh?

Monica: I'm sorry. I'm causing trouble for you guys too.

Rachel: But, it certainly was quite extraordinary.

Phoebe: So, have you decided where you two are gonna be staying?

Monica: We might be staying over at my father's friend's place. I guess we cant possibly stay in the hotel forever.

Rachel: I see. It must be hard.

Camera clicks*

Monica turns around to find a blonde haired woman taking pictures of her. The woman screamed 'Sorry!' and ran away.

Phoebe: You're totally a celebrity now.

Monica: That doesnt make me happy at all.

Pete was telling people to donate for Monica, by giving them banners.

Pete then spotted Chandler and started to scream at him. Monica saw the whole scene, then started pleading Pete to stop.

Chandler reached down to his pocket then said " You wont have any complaints if I donate, right?"

He handed Monica a dollar, reaching out for her to take it.

Monica anger taking over her, slapped Chandlers hand away. Making the dollar fly.

Monica: Dont make a fool out of me! It was a total waste having feelings for someone like you these past two years!I dont want your blessing even if it kills me! Dont treat me like a fool just because I'm stupid!

Chandler turned around and started to laugh.

 _What the? You're not supposed to laugh!_

 **(Arriving at the friends house)**

Jack: My friend is a really nice person. I told Charles all about you.

Monica: About me?

The house was huge, and was written on it the Bings.

Jack: What are you doing? Hurry up!

 _It cant be, can it?_

 _It cant be._ _Something as ridiculous as that couldnt possibly happen._

The door opens and out steps Charles.

 _He doesnt look anything like Chandler. Thats right. Its just a coincidence._

Charles: Oh, so this is Monica! Welcome!

Chan-chan! Come downstairs, Monica and her father are here!

 _Chan-chan?_

Chandler: Welcome.

Jack: Nice to meet you. I'm Jack.

Monicas bag dropped.

Chandler: I'm the eldest son, Chandler, Nice to meet you.

 _No way! What should I do?_

Charles: A fine daughter dont you think?

Chandler: I'm filled with awe.

Charles: I'm surprised. You're far more prettier in person than in the photos.

Monica: Photos?

"Welcome! Thanks for coming Monica, we've been waiting!" Nora smiled. " Right, Charles? Shes a wonderful girl, just like I said."

She showed her a photo

 _This morning, at school..._

Nora: I just couldnt wait, so i did it without thinking. *Giggles* Now come on in,

Jack: Then I'll make myself at home.

Nora turned towards Chandler "Chandler, you recognize her from school, right?

Chandler: Yeah. Our classrooms are rather far apart. But, alot of things happened recently, right Monica?

Monica continued to blush.

Nora: But I'm really excited. Its going to be so fun from today onwards! I'm going to go shopping with Monica, bake cakes with her, and also...

The door then opened interrupting hee, a small boy came out.( Younger than her by 4 years).

Nora: Ah, Joey. Come here and greet them.

 _Aww, he's cute._ Silence~

Joey: I'm doing my homework right now, could you help me? He handed her his book, then went to grab a sandwhich.

Monica looked at the paper, not knowing the answers.

 _What is this? A sea-pig._ _And the second one is a river pig._

Joey snatched the book from her after finishing his sandwhich and said: "Thats a dolphin and thats a snail."

Joey: You're seventeen and you cant even read this. Are you retarded?

Nora yelled at Joey "Thats terribly rude! Apologize!"

Joey: No! Dumbass, I hate you!

Charles: Joey!

Sorry about that Monica.

 _I got rejected by both brothers._..

Nora: Monica, let me show me to your room.

(Upstairs)

It was paradise. It was pink and purple. With a huge bed, and a big stuffed teddy bear. It had everything.

Monica was smiling soo much.

Then Chandler stood at the doorway, "This used to be Joey's room. Thanks to you, i had to carry his desk into my room, and now its so cramped."

Nora: Chandler, dont say such things!

She then turned to Monica, "Dont mind him."

Nora stepped to the door, clearly leaving the room, looked at Chandler then said, "Please help Monica unpack, okay? I have to prepare dinner. See you later than, Monica.

Before Monica was about to comprehend whats going on, Chandler asked her, "Now then, what shall I help you with?"

He bent down on one knee to pick her bag, when she said "Its okay. I can do it myself."

Chandler: Ah, thats right. There was no reason for me to help you. Whether you're here or not is none of my business. Please dont cramp my lifestyle.

Joey stuck his tongue out at her.

 _I sure came to a horrible place...perhaps..._

Ok, thats the end, of this chapter! Phew!

Please leave reviews and comments if you want another chapter. I worked really hard on this, it literally took me a day. So please give it a try and tell me what you think? Is it good, should I continue? I repeat, this is not a one-shot. Nothing is mine, its all 'Itazura na kiss'.

Right now, I have no will or motivation to write, so you wont be seeing me for awhile. As for updating the next chapters, it would take ages because I have tons of exams. Oh, if I dont update here, it means I'm working on my other story 'It must be a Miracle'. Thanks :)


	2. 2nd episode

**Hey guys! I am back! Please read and review! Sorry I took alot of time, it was because of exams. Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing! (Also, thanks to @Mondlerfan101,@centralperkxxfriends, @Tallstar for helping me improve my writing.. Luv u!)**

 **Dear Reader,**

 **The story needs your imagination. It is set in diaolgue. Each chapter is an episode. My writing is really bad, so excuse that. Thank you!**

 **~Mary**

 **Scene: (The Bings house)**

Monica is sitting at the table, eating breakfast, with her school uniform on. She is watching Chandlers parents talk as they hand food to each other.

Joey: Mom! I told you to take out the same pair of socks as Chandler's.

Nora: Oh, did you say that?

Monica is suddenly transformed into another universe, the voices all around her are fading away, she continues to eat her french toast, as she watches Chandler eating.

 _I'm having breakfast with the Chandler Bing. Its so strange. The Chandler Bing I once loved is having jam with his toast. This is really something else! Ahhh ( while drooling all over him)._

Charles: So, how was it, Monica?

Monica: Huh.

Charles: Did you sleep well last night?

Monica: Yes.

(She smiles.)

Charles: Jack is still sleeping, isnt he?

Monica jumped from the table. "Sorry about that."

Charles smiled at her. "Not at all. He's a chef after all. I know he works late into the night."

Nora joins the conversation.

"He must be tired from all that's happened too."

 _Thats right. A lot did happen._

"Thanks for the meal." Chandler says excusing himself, slowly pushing the chair and leaving the table.

Joey looks at his big brother, then does the same.

Nora saw this, and quickly exclaimed "Hey, Joey! You still have time left, so finish all your food!"

He rushes back to finish his food, with a smile on his face.

Nora turns her head, so shes facing Monica "Monica, please go together with Chandler."

Monica: Okay.

Joey is screaming with tears in his eyes.

"Let me go! I wanna go too!"

Nora was clutching him, carrying him not giving him a chance to escape.

Monica smiled at them, then said "We're going now."

Nora quickly added, when Chandler reached for the doorknob, "Chandler, make sure Monica knows the route to the train station, okay?"

After hearing this, Chandler shuts the door and leaves the house.

Monica gasps.

Joey: I wanna go too! (Still fussing in his mothers arms.)

Nora hushes him, with a firm tone. "No, you'll be intruding."

Monica hurries out of the house, and eventually catches up to Chandler. She is now walking behind him.

 _This is so awkward. If I had known this would happen, I wouldnt have given him the letter._

She closes her eyes, to show regret.

Chandler suddenly speaks "Hey."

Monica: Yes?

(They are now at the schools entrance.)

His left hand is in his pocket while the other one is carrying his briefcase. He tells her in a very cold tone "Dont tell anyone that were living together. And of course, dont talk to me at school either." He then leaves.

Monica stood there holding her backpack tightly.

 _What the hell was that!?_

Anger takes place, tingling her petite body.

 **Authors note: ( The school uniform is a red tie for both boys and girls, with a skirt or pants and a jacket.)**

(What happened at the train station?)

Scene takes place.

The mic: We apologize for the crowded trains. Next stop, NYC.

 _Unbelievable, I've never seen such a rush hour crowd before._

"Aaaaagh!" She is being squished by people as they move.

 _My bag is so far away._

She was holding it as tight as she could.

 _And on top of that, its hard to breathe._

She then searches for Chandler. She finds him, reading a paper.

 _Chandler looks so calm._

The mic: The doors will be opening from the left.

Suddenly the doors open, and lots of adults step out, resulting in pushing Monica away with them.

"Hey! Oh, no! My bag! Excuse me! Hey, wait!"

She then manages to reach the other side, her heart thumping loudly as she was panting without breath.

The mic announces again "The doors are now closing. Please be careful."

Monica gulps, then grabs her bag and runs "I'm getting on!"

Her dark brown hair flowing gently behind her.

"Chandler! Wait!"

She reaches out to hold the automatic door from closing, when its too late. The doors shut in her face, as Chandler eyes her coldly.

The mic: Miss, no rushing please!

Monica: Chandler?

The train then moves.

 _I dont believe it._

Security than comes and shouts at her "Please wait behind the white line."

Monica than runs the whole way.

 _I made it on time..._

She then sees Chandler walking in the building.

Monica screams at him "Hey!"

He turns around "I told you not to talk to me."

She ignores him, then continues screaming "I was about to board, so couldnt you have held the door for me...at the very least?"

Chandler: I hate absent-minded girls even more than stupid ones.

Her eyes wide in shock.

 _Absent-minded, Stupid, Bad._

The words kept repeating in her head.

She couldnt stand anymore. Her weak body has now crumbled to the floor.

Monica was now in a pool of tears. "Ice..." she pauses, slowly standing up.

"Ice runs through his veins!" she roared loudly.

(Class-F)

 _Gah, I hate mid-terms._

A huge schedule was hanging at the board, and Monica was busy copying it.

Rachel, already depressed, said "I'm giving up this time too."

Pete started to whine, "I'm in trouble if I fail again." Then he lifted his eyebrows at Monica, and said "Monica, you seem rather spirited."

Monica not taking her eyes off the board, said confidently, "I'm going to do it this time."

They all looked at her shocked.

She raised her voice with determination, "I'm going to beat Chandler Bing!"

The entire room echoed with laughter.

Pete held her by both shoulders, "Thats a really funny one!"

Phoebe was covering her mouth to try to stop laughing. "Oh, please, Monica! God will get angry even if it was a joke."

Monica: I'm serious.

Huh?

Confused, very confused faces were watching her.

Rachel: Hey, are you alright? You are acting weird.

Pete interrupted her, screaming, "You know, you're up against not only the schools number one, but the number one in Washington! Actually, he might even be Americas number one genius!"

 **(Authors note: I didnt know which state to write, dont blame me!)**

Monica couldnt stand this any longer. She started to back away, her idea slowly shrinking in, when she remembered that she is Monica, and Monica never gives up.

"Enough!" she pushed them all away from her.

She slammed her hand on the board, "In other words, I'm feeling that level of determination. I'm going to get on the notice board!"

Phoebe: Only the top fifty students are listed. Do you understand the situation?

Pete: Never in history has there been an F-Class student in the top fifty!

Monica: I'll change history then!

She then thinks about Chandler, "I know I have no chance of beating him. But, at the very least, I'll get my name on the same board as him."

(The Bings house)

In Monicas room, a large desk is piled with papers, pens, and sticky notes. Next to it, are all her book scattered in a pile. Monica is holding her Math book, trying to get the formulas into her brain, but nothing.

 _Oh, no..._

 _I dont get it at all!_

 _Where should I start from?_

 _I dont even know what I dont understand!_

Door knocks.

Nora enters with a tray full of sweets, and sandwhiches and a huge pot of coffee.

"Monica, you're awake? I brought you a snack." she said beaming at her.

Monica stands up, and claps her hands "Sorry, for all the trouble, Mrs. Bing."

"Its really yummy!" Monica muffled while digging into her sandwhich.

Nora: Isnt this great? I really feel like a mother now.

Monica looked at her.

Nora put her finger on her chin, then said "Chandler doesnt study at all. So, I cant even make a snack for him like this.

"He doesnt study?!" Monica stuttered out.

"But, Chandler is the top student in school!" she cried out of disbelief.

Nora put her hands to her cheeks then continued, "Yeah. Its pretty incredible, dont you think? Hes rather unadorable like that."

Monicas body was still shaking, "Then, what's he doing now?"

Nora: Hes fast asleep.

 _He really is a genius!_

Nora: You should ask him to teach you the parts you dont understand.

Monica: I wish I could.

Nora: Say, would you like to take a short break?

Wihout waiting for an answer, Nora then revealed a red album, "I'll show you something really interesting."

Monica gasped. "Ah, is that Chandler's?"

Nora: I've always wanted to show this to someone.

She opens it.

 _Chandler when he was young..._

 _Huh?_

The album was full of pictures of a small girl with pigtails, playing with toys. From the day she was born and so on...

"Shes so cute!" Monica beamed.

Nora: "Right?"

She scooted close to her, then whispered in her ear, "Thats Chandler."

Monica opened her eyes. "But, it really does look like..."

Nora explained "I really wanted a girl. I was so sure that I would give birth to a girl. So, all I bought were girls clothes."

I was rather shocked actually when Chandler was born. I didnt want to buy new clothes. So, I dressed him up in girls clothing until he was old enough to protest."

She then put her head down "Hes extremely bitter about this. I wonder if this is the reason behind his cold attitude. Joey doesnt know about this either. So, please keep this a secret."

Monica: Of course!

 _That Chandler Bing has..._

she chuckles internally.*

(Class-F)

Pete: Hey, Monica. Where are you staying now by the way?

Monica: Ah, at my Dad's friends place.

Phoebe: Which area?

Monica: 20 mins from here, I suppose.

Rachel: You dont say! Thats nice. But, where?

Monica rubbed her head, "I'm not really sure."

 _I guess I have to keep it secret._

"Geller! Bring your bag and come with me." Chandler appeared at the doorway.

He handed her a pink bag. "It seems that my mother put the wrong ones in."

Monica exclaimed "I was wondering why mine was so large."

 **Authors note: (Its their lunches, by the way.)**

Phoebe, Rachel and Pete were all peaking their heads, looking suspiciously at both Chandler and Monica.

Phoebe: I think they exchanged something.

Rachel: I cant hear what they're saying.

Phoebe: Dont tell me that he changed his mind and now wants to ask Monica out?

Rachel: No way! That would be incredible though!

Pete: Its already too late for you to fall for her, dumbass!

(Back to Chandler and Monica)

Chandler was stuffing his huge, green bag in his briefcase. "Sheesh, mix-ups happen because we go to the same school."

Monica smirked. "Thats right. You might even get the wrong uniform and wear mine instead, Bing"

He looked at her shocked a bit scared, "Why would I wear yours mistakenly?"

Monica squinted her eyes, "Well, thats because..." she took out a picture from her jacket pocket and showed him, "it seems like you wore skirts when you were young."

Monica: Your so adorable, Chandler!

Chandler couldnt believe what he was seeing, it was like he has been struck by lightning.

Chandler is screaming at Monica*

Rachel sees everything then panicks, "Whats happening?!"

Pete happily says wile screaming: That know-it-all probably got rejected instead this time!

He laughs.

"Serves you right!"

Chandler is so angry at Monica, a look of panick all over his face "Where did you dig that out from?!"

Monica smiled, and said in the cutest voice possible (acting all innocent) "Your mother gave me one."

Chandler: Give it back!

Monica: No!

Chandler: What did you say?

Monica: Because, you keep bullying me all the time. Isnt it okay once in a while?

Chandler: When did I ever bully you?!

 _Even geniuses have their weaknesses._

Monica sighed.

Chandler was about to snatch it from her, but Monica kept raising it higher and higher. She then stuck out her tongue at him.

Chandler shouts at her, while running after her, "I said, give it back!

Monica then stopped, "I'll give it back, but on one condition."

Chandler: Condition?

Monica seeing this is her chance, spoke "The mid-terms are coming up in two weeks. Help tutor me."

Chandler thinks he is going to be sick, "Me? Be your..."

"Correct. I'll return it if you can help me into the top fifty. Deal?" she said cheerfully.

Chandler objected straight away still shouting, "I refuse! Its obviously impossible!"

Monica opened her phone, "Oh, really? Then I'll just mass-mail this photo to all the students in school."

Chandler had no other choice but to give in, "Fine then!"

Monica turned her head, "Really? Hooray!"

"But, I cant promise anything." He paused.

"The top fifty have been filled mostly by those from Class-A and B each and every time. It would require divine intervention for someone from Class-F like you to be able to get in."

 _I think you're right..._

Chandler walked away, "Tonight then."

Suddenly Pete, Rachel and Phoebe all came running towards her.

"Monica!"

Rachel approached her in a threatening way, demanding from her the truth, "What were you talking about?"

Pete then screamed as he tightened his hair, "You rejected him right? Please tell me that you rejected him!"

Monica: It wasnt about that!

She walked away.

 _Divine intervention, huh?_

 _I'll show you!_

(The Bings house, Monicas room)

Chandler was sitting with Monica on the floor, with a pile of books on the table. They looked just like a couple, studying together. Chandler was solving the questions, while Monica was just sitting aside, smiling.

Joey then entered carrying his own books and a sandwhich, "Chandler, help me study too!"

Chandler replied, without taking his eyes off the question infront of him, "Dont you get the best grades even without my help?"

Joey bit his cheek, then closed the door.

 _I'm getting nervous now that were alone together._

Monica: Say, I heard that you never study. How are you able to do so well on your tests?

She was looking at him in admiration.

Chandler replied coldy, "Isnt it normal to remember after hearing or reading something once?"

 _In what country is that normal?!_

He lifted the book, then said "You should be able to get 80 points if you can do these."

She grabbed the book, and saw millions and millions of math formulas, in small handwriting. *She panicks*

 _Looks like some secret code._

Time is passing. (Hours and hours)

"Still cant solve it?"

He said, taking the book from her to check her answer.

Monica was rubbing her head, "Wait. I got it wrong, didnt I?"

Chandler eyes grew wide, when he saw what she wrote, "How did it turn out like this? Where's the formula?"

Monica: Formula? What was it again?

Chandler is now soo angry, Monica has gone past the line. He screams at her, as she backs away scared, "What were you hearing in class?! I'd like to see whats inside your head!"

Its now 11:10 pm.

Chandler then calmed down and said, "We'll start from the basics. Listen carefully!"

Monica: Yes!

Hours pass by, Its now 2 pm.

Monica doesnt get it, she is still worried "X equals 72?"

Chandler: Correct.

Monica smiles then raises her arms "Hooray!"

Chandler looks at her ridiculously, "There are still nine questions left."

Flash*

Nora appears holding a camera, "Sorry for disturbing you two."

Chandler: What are you doing?!

Nora explains, "But you and Monica look so good together."

Chandler ignores her.

Nora continues, "You two should get married."

Both Monica and Chandler are shocked. Chandler is super angry shouting, while Monica is covering her mouth. "What are you thinking? Thats ridiculous!"

Nora just smiles, and says before shutting the door, "Well, here's your snack. Bye."

Chandler: Lets continue.

Monica still shocked, "Okay."

(Class-F)

Monica is yawning.

Rachel looks at her with concern, "You've looked sleepy lately, Monica."

Monica: Yeah, I've been studying.

Pete comes putting a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, tell us the truth, Monica.Your being worked to the bone in your new home, arent you? You say that your studying to keep us from worrying."

He startes crying. "I know that you're getting bullied."

He wipes his tears with a tissue. "I'll go to that house..."

He looks at Monica, she is not there.

"Eh? Monica?"

Phoebe is looking at Rachel, "She said that shes going to the library before heading home."

(Back to Monicas room)

Monica is reading, "It says, When was I an elementary school student"?

Chandler bangs his head to the table. "Oh, god. Even English doesn't make sense."

"This is middle school stuff."

Hours pass by.

Monica is trying to solve "Hey, this one here..."

She turns to look at Chandler. He is fast asleep. His head and arms are on the table,his back curved, with his soft, brown hair everywhere. Monica sees this, and kneels down to get a closer look.

 _He really does look cool when I look at him like this._

 _The Chandler I admired._

Nora opens the door and comes in holding a tray, "Pardon me. I brought a snack."

She looks up, to see both Monica and Chandler sleeping.

Nora speaks naughtily, "What a problem we have here."

She takes her camera, and *flash*.

(Monica and Chandler are both leaving for school)

Nora: Good luck on your tests.

She then handed Monica, a small envelope, "This is a good luck charm."

Monica: Thanks!

Nora smiles, "Dont open it before the results."

Monica: Okay.

Chandler mutters coldly, "Sheesh, its not an entrance exam."

(At the train station)

Monica is being pushed back, however, when she finally reaches to board the train. The automatic door starts to close. Just then, Chandler put his hand in between, pushing it slowly, making it open again. He looks at her.

She is surprised by the sudden reaction, and then again is pushed, this time in the train.

The mic: Please dont rush on board.

The train moves.

(Schools entrance)

 _I'd like to thank him. At least one word._

 _But he'll probably be angry if I talk to him in school._

 _He's bound to ignore me too anyway._

Monica is busy thinking, that she is blindly following Chandler to Class-A.

 _Oh, no! Gotta get to class!_

As she runs past Chandler, she quickly whispers, "Thanks."

Chandler: Good luck.

(Class-F)

The teacher hands her a paper.

Then speaks, "Then, please begin."

Monica's own body is shaking.

 _These questions..._ she pauses still shaking.

 _Its exactly the same questions Chandler has made for me!_

Subject after subject...

Both Rachel and Phoebe are struggling.

 _I dont quite believe it, but I know the answers!_

Teacher: Times up!

Rachel comes back looking exhausted, "Monica, how was it?"

Monica replied, "I think, I knew how to do it."

Phoebes head pops up, "Why do you look so relaxed?"

Rachel looked at Monica, "You'll embarrass yourself later."

Pete joins, "Come on, lets go have some fun today, Monica."

He then drags her.

Monica answers quickly "Wait, Pete."

Pete: I wont let you go today no matter what you say.

Ross and Chandler are walking by.

Ross: Hey that girl; wasnt she the one that confessed to you? So, shes already together with that Pete guy.

Chandler lowers his head, then speaks coldly "Its none of our business."

One week later~

Monica is running as fast as her legs could go.

"Excuse me, please."

As she makes her way through the students, she spots Chandler's name the first one on the scoreboard.

 _Thank goodness._

 _I'm not on the board, am I?_

Ross: Whats up? You never look at the results.

Chandler stops and looks on the dead end.

Ross points, "Hey, number one is on that end. This side is..."

Chandler looks, then turns away.

Ross: Hey, Chandler!

Chandler is walking and then bumps into Monica.

She speaks, "Congrats on getting first. Perfect score too."

He answers coldly, "Of course. Thats the first time I've ever studied so much. And yourself. You did it too."

Monica: Huh?

Chandler: You haven't seen it?

She looks up, and finds her name.

"Fiftieth?"

She screams, causing everyone to turn their attention on to them.

"Chandler! I got fiftieth!"

He reaches his hand for her.

She takes his hand in hers, and says, "Thank you, I'm so happy! Thank you!"

Chandler pulls his hand away, and reaches his hand out again. "Not that."

"Return me the thing you promised."

Monica: Oh, thats right.

She takes out Chandlers picture when he was little, (dressed as a girl.)

Monica: Here.

Chandler snatches it quickly and screams, "Dont take it out in the open like that! Also I've said many times, but please refrain from talking to me at school."

He then leaves.

Monica shouts from behind while waving, "Thank you, Chandler!"

Chandler mumbles, while shaking his head , "Just after I told her."

Monica sighs.

 _He's top and I'm bottom._

 _But still, I am on the same piece of paper as Chandler._

(Class-F)

Phoebe puts a hand on Monicas shoulder, "Hey, Miss Number Fifty. Dont you feel like the Chandler of Class-F?"

Monica reaches for something in her bag, "Not quite."

The envelope Nora gave her, fell on the ground.

Phoebe: Hey, you dropped something, Monica.

Monica picks it up, _This is..._

 _I forgot about this._

Phoebe: Whats that?

Monica: Its a good luck charm which helped me get into the top fifty.

Pete looks at Monica lovingly, "Dont you want to share it with us?"

Monica opens it.

There were 4 pics of Chandler and Monica sleeping. (When they were studying)

Phoebe shrieks.

Pete, screams "What the hell is this?!" then faints.

Phoebe is shouting at Monica, "Hey, Monica! What is this about?!"

Monica scared, "Um...well..."

Rachel interrupted her, also screaming, "Why are you and Chandler sleeping together so happily?"

Monica almost in tears, "Forgive me!"

"Your parents are close friends?"

Phoebe: So, you had Bing tutor you for the tests this time?

Monica nervously, "Yeah."

Rachel: So that explains you being in top fifty. He really is a genius.

Monica screams at Rach, "Hey! Thats a really harsh way to put it."

Phoebe looks at the picture again, "But, dont they look really close in these photos? With you living under the same roof, has Chandlers heart, or maybe his preferences changed too?"

Pete screams at her, "Dont be stupid!"

Monica screams too, "Thats right!"

Monica chills and then her expression changes to sad, "Even at home, he totally ignores me. He hates me."

Phoebe: Monica...

Rachel: Poor thing.

Pete pretends to be sad, "Thats horrible."

Monica replies cheerfully, "But, I dont care about that cold-hearted guy, I'm fine."

 _Cold-hearted?_

Flashbacks to what has happened lately...*

Phoebe: Monica?

Monica: Either way, I'm only living with him temporarily. Please keep this a secret, okay? Please.

"Okay." Phoebe smiled at her.

Rachel: Of, course we will.

(The next day at school)

Monica is walking down the school hallway, with tons of students staring at her.

Later on, while she is eating her lunch with Phoebe and Rachel.She hears her family name being called, "Geller!"

Monica spits out the food in her mouth.

Chandler screams at her angrily, "Come with me!"

Monica: Hey, you told me not to speak to you in school. Rumors will spread like this.

Chandler: Rumors have already spread!

There was a huge poster inside the school, that shows a drawing of both Chandler and Monica sleeping. Written on it, 'Geller and Bing are living together. Will a romance blossom?'

Monica not believing what she is seeing exclaims, "What the hell is this?!"

Chandler: Thats what I would like to know.

Monica whispers angrily, "Those guys! I fervently told them to keep this secret too!"

Chandler rips the poster, crunching it into pieces, "I've had it up to here!"

Monica: Chandler.

Chandler: You may be okay with it, but its a problem for me!

Dont mess with my life anymore!

 _Whats with me? No matter how much he bullies me... I hate him after all. I'm already fine with it. I should be fine with it. I. was able to ensure it when he refused my love letter. But then, why do I...?_

She starts crying.

 _I guess... I really do love Chandler._

 **Ok! Thats the end of the second episode, Phew!**

 **Hope you liked it! Next chapters coming soon!**


	3. 3rd episode

**Hey guys! Its been such a long time! I wrote this last year, and didnt post it because I thought no one would read this. So, if you leave reviews, I'll promise to post the next chapter. Anyways... this is episode 3! Thoughts are in italic. To begin with, a short disclaimer before we start: The idea belongs to Itazura na kiss. Enjoy!**

It was late at night, where Monica was clutching her letter and crying on her bed.

 _The first love letter that I ever wrote... wasnt even read._ _I can't believe that I'm still in love with that cold-hearted bully. Am I a masochist?_ _Even tho hes so near... Its so depressing..._

An hour passed by and Monica had already cried herself to sleep.

Chandler walks in while rubbing his head with a towel.

Chandler: Hey, the bath is free. You can go in.

When he gets no response, he moves closer. He finds her hugging her petit-frame, already having dozed off. He then proceeds to look at the letter that lay beside her. He takes a good look at it before deciding to read it. He opens the lamp-light. And reads:

'Nice to meet you, Chandler Bing. I'm Monica Geller from Class-F. You dont know who I am, right? But, I know who you are. For two years, I admired you for your intelligence and coolness after you gave your entrance ceremony speech. I have no hope of being the same class as you... so I write my feelings in this letter with all my heart. Chandler Bing, I love you.'

( **Bings house)**

Monica: Towel: in. Headband: in. Sport clothes: in.

(We see Monica looking at her calender, where a huge pink circle was around the day 28) aka Sports festival.

Monica: Also, water.

After finishing packed her stuff, she looks down depressed.

 _But... I'm really not in the mood for this._

(Breakfast scene)

There was eggs and bacon and toast on the table. There was a refreshing glass of orange juice just for her. Boy, she was lucky...

Nora: "I just cant wait for your sports festival! Do your best, both of you. Monica, honey what are you participating in?"

Monica talks with her mouth full of apple, "I'm in the boys-girls mixed relay and the borrowing race."

Charles smiles, "And you, Chandler?"

Chandler is busy eating his sandwhich, "The hundred meter and the mixed relay."

Nora beamed. "Oh! Then, you two will be running on the same track? Thats wonderful! I'm going to capture every minute on video from start to end!"

Monica flushes a little.

Nora continues while clasping her hands, "You can count on me to get shots of both of you together."

Chandler: Give me a break.

Thanks for the food.

Monica looks down sadly,

 _He really does hate me, doesnt he?_

( **School: There are fireworks and cheerleaders and everything. Written on a huge poster in the middle: Lincoln high school, sports day.)**

"Class-B!"

Monica is wearing her pe shirt, and her dark hair was in pigtails. She was sitting between Rachel and Phoebe.

Monica looking worried, "The Class-F boys are pinning all their hopes on this day, arent they?"

Phoebes eyebrows perk up, then she looks towards Class-A, "And compared to them... Class-A not only doesnt care... they're actually studying."

Monica: But, other than F and E, they're about the same as the other classes.

Phoebe then points, "But look! Over there, there's really one sign that stands out!"

Monica: Oh, you're right.

Then she suddenly jumps, "Hey, wait."

It was the Bing family, with her father. They were all dressed in summer clothes and all looked very happy, with cameras. (Except Joey)

Nora starts waving, "Monica! Make sure you cheer Chandler on!"

Monica is shrinking down in her seat, "Uh... Mrs, Bing?"

Phoebes squinting her eyes, "That really stands out."

Rachels smirking, "Doesnt that one stand out the most?"

Phoebe ignored her trying to change the subject, "Look! The boys hundred meter is starting!"

All the boys were on their tracks, warming up, doing stretches, getting ready...etc.

Both Pete and Chandler are on the starting line ready for the race.

Pete smirks and glances at Chandler, "Listen here, Chandler. I'll never lose to the likes of you. I'll show you my speed."

 **On your marks!**

Monica whispers, "Chandler".

 **GO! *gunshot***

 _Chandler do your best!_

Pete wins the race.

Phoebe's eyebrows furrow, "It looks like Pete is much faster after all."

Monica quickly intejects, "But, Chandler got second!"

Rachel sighs, "Oh. You're covering for him"

Monica denies it but continues blushing, "No, I'm not..."

 _But its just that-the sight of Chandler losing is unbelievable._

 **Mic announces: The final event for the morning session is program 12. The Year-3 Girls borrowing race.**

Chandler walks away. Nora runs and catches up to him, "Chandler!"

She drags him forcefully, "Come on, Chandler, hurry!"

She continues, "Let's cheer for Monica together!"

Chandler groans annoyed, "But, why?"

 **Mic announces again: On your marks.**

 _Please let me get something easy..._

 **Go! *gunshot***

Monica runs really fast and grabs a folded paper on the table.

She unfolds it and reads.

 _Lets see..._

She flushes and turns pale.

It read: 'The person you love.'

Monica shrieks, "No way! What's this? But, the person I love is..."

She turns her head and finds Chandler sipping a cola drink, while Nora was cheering on for her.

 _If its the person I love, then it has to be..._

She wobbles towards where the Bings and her father lay.

"Um."

 _I can do this!_

 _"Cha-"_

 _He's glaring at me._

She bows her head and blabbers, "Charles, Mr. Bing, please run with me!"

Charles has a shocked expression and smiles, "Me?"

Nora smiles, "Oh, my, honey! This is a heavy responsibility! Go and good luck!"

Charles raises his hands and stands up, "Alright! Lets go Monica."

Monica exclaims "Okay!"

 _This isnt right._

Mr. Bing is a bit old and is having a difficult time catching up, so their losing the race.

 _Why did I let it turn out like this?_

Joey is snacking on some icecream looking really bored. Jack is filming the whole thing while Nora is still cheering on.

"Monica! Charles! Go!"

Nora's face falls when she sees that they have lost the race.

Charles: I'm sorry, Monica.

He looks pitiful, "Its my fault you got last place."

Monica smiles, "Its okay, its just a game after all."

Nora asks Monica, "Oh, by the way, whats the thing that you're supposed to borrow anyways?"

Monica: Huh?

Charles runs a hand through his short sandy-brown hair and smiles at his wife. "Would you believe it? It was, 'The Person you love...'"

Nora clasps her hands over her mouth.

Chandler sneaks a cold gaze, 'The Person you Love...?'

He repeats suspiciously.

Monica shrinks down.

 _Its because you were glaring at me._

Her thoughts were cut off by an announcement.

 **The Mic** **: The afternoon program has begun. Students, please return to your respective seats.**

Chandler walk around, hands in his pockets.

Monica follows behind, "Say for the final relay, you're the anchor too, right?

He ignores her.

"You'll be racing Pete again."

No reply. "I was actually a little relieved when you lost earlier."

She smiles, "It was like, even Chandler Bing can lose! Like your no different than the rest of us."

He snaps back coldly, "Don't bring me down to your level."

She stops in her tracks. Smile now gone.

He brags, "There's no way I would use my full strength for something like that."

She gasps."Then you went easy on the other runners?"

 _That stupid prig thinks he's the best at everything!_

Monica fights back shouting,"Enough with your overconfidence!"

"That's just a sore losers excuse!"

He turns around and gives her an icy stare, "Who did you just call a sore loser?"

Monica backs away, ""That's right."

She goes back to shouting, "Prove me wrong then by showing me your true abilities in the final relay!"

He shrugs, "Is it really okay to boss me like that? Class-F will lose their flawless victory."

She stomps her foot on the ground.

 _You really did it now!_

 **Mic again: The last program is the Year-3 boys-girls mixed relay. Participating runners, please gather at the front gate.**

Monica screams: RACHEL!

"YOUR THE STARTER SO RUN WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

Rachel steps back, "What this, all of a sudden?"

She reassures Monica, "I got it."

Mic: **On your marks! Go! *gunshot***

Rachel is busy, lost in her own thoughts. 'What has gotten into Monica?'

Rachel won and passes the stick to Chip.

 **The Mic: Class-F is in the lead. They're strong!**

Chandler rolls his eyes while Pete smiles, "Easy win for Class-F."

Chip wins getting close to Monica, "Monica I'm counting on you!"

Monica runs ahead without the stick. But Chips catches up to her and hands it.

"There."

"Got it!"

 **The Mic: Class-F is on their third runner. The gap between second place is huge. Second is Class-E followed by Class-A.**

 _Class-A is in third place? In that case I'm sorry but Class-F will win before I even get to see Chandlers abilities._

Monica spots Chandler.

Pete: Ah. Here comes Monica.

He looks at Chandler.

"Sorry, Mr.Class-A but I'm going ahead first."

Monica slows down.

 _Chandler is looking at me. Hes gently holding his hand out to me. This is the first time I've experienced this!_

She starts drooling like a lovesick puppy.

Pete smiles, "Over here Monica."

His eyes widen, "What the?"

Monica is opening her eyes wide.

 _Chandler!_

She throws herself. Imagining hes a prince and shes his princess.

Chandler: Monica.

He backs out weirdly, "Go away!"

He moves out and Monica falls on top of Pete.

Pete screams: "What are you doing Monica?"

Monica dreamily says: Chandler!

Pete shouts, "Monica!"

Monica blinks coming back to reality, "Huh?" Pete?" "Where's Chandler?".

Pete ignores her: Hurry up and pass me the baton.

"Baton?" Monica stares at the green stick quizzically before it hits her.

She freaks out and gets up quickly but its too late.

 **The Mic: Class-F's thrid runner has just collided with their anchor.**

"Class-E just overtook you guys." Chandler point out.

Monica stares blankly at the boy from Class-E who is now in the lead.

Pete gets up and with determination grunts, "Its okay, Monica! Just leave it to me!"

 _Oh, shoot!_

Chandler now is racing.

 _How could I make such a huge mistake?_

 _I lost sight of everything but Chandler..._

Pete catches up screaming at the top of his lungs, "That's Class-F for you!"

Monica is broken out of her reverie and here's the mic again.

 **The Mic: They're back in the lead despite the late hand-off.**

 **Oh, my! Unbelievable! Even Class-A has overtaken Class-E!** **Class-A is steadily increasing the pace.** **Class-F and A are battling for the lead! There's just a half-lap left.**

 _Chandler is fast! The lead is rapidly closing._

Chandler managed to outrun Pete easily.

 **The Mic: Class-A is now in the lead. Only 50 more meters to finish.**

 _I dont believe it._

The crowd is still shook about what happened. Monica is there watching the race, over the crazy mob behind her.

Amanda (Class-A) pushes Monica (who was in front of her)

Monica: Hey! Dont push! Arghhh!

Monica falls face down onto the racetrack.

 **The Mic: Class-A wins!**

Chandler had just crossed the finish line and tripped... over Monica.

Nora: Monica! Chandler!

Its such an embarrassing sight.

Chandler stands up, angry. "You idiot! Why are you taking a nap in a place like this?!"

His face softens, when he realises that Monica's hurt.

Chandler: Hey! Geller.

Monica rolls over from the pain.

Chandler: Sheesh, do I have to keep taking care of you?

Monica's still not thinking right and is extremely drowsy.

Chandler lifts her over his shoulder, "I'm sorry. Monica, are you alright?!"

Pete is fuming. "You moron! How could you fall on top of Monica?!"

He shuts up when he sees Chandler carrying her.

Chandler: Move it.

Pete holding the green stick threatening to beat Chandler with it, " Whats with you? Where do you think your taking my Monica?!"

Chandler eyes him weirdly. "The nurses office, obviously?"

Pete: I'll do that!

Chandler: You and your arrogance...

Pete: If only that didnt happen in the relay?!

Chandler turns around, Monica still in his arms, "A sore losers excuse?"

Pete's arm is shivering as he looks up and curses to the sky.

 **The Mic: Would you look at that! Chandler from Class-A is carrying Monica from Class-F to the nurses office!**

Nora and Charles are sitting there with their mouths hung wide open, Joey doesnt look the slightest bit amused, and Jack is videotaping all this.

Nora smiles at the sight, "Well done, Chandler!"

Monica is finally awake and aware of the situation, "Hey, is this alright?"

Chandler: I've gotten used to it.

 **Next scene shows, The Bings living room.**

Nora is sitting super close to the television screen with a cup of tea in her hand.

Chandler slightly annoyed at what shes watching says, "Hey, how long are you going to watch that video before your satisfied?"

Nora: But you two look so happy, and suited for each other. You two should just get married already.

She turns around, "Chandler, your type of girl is just like Monica isnt she?"

Monica: REalLy?

Chandler: Of course not.

Monica mutters, "Your not my type either!"

"Oh, is that so?" Chandler smirks at her. "I was so certain too...Even though you sent me a passionate message."

Chandler imitates her. "Nice to meet you Chandler... I'm Monica geller from class-F"

Nora: What you just said... Could it be...?

Chandler continues saying the whole letter out loud.

Nora gushes ""What this about? Chandler does this mean...?"

Chandler goes to the part where Monica wrote that she loves him. And earns a slap from her.

Silence fills the room.

Monica her vein popped out already, "You read it without my permission.?Thats terrible!"

Chandler grunts back: You wrote it to me, didnt you?!

Monica: You didnt have to memorise it!

Chandler: I cant help it! I memorise everything after reading it once!

Nora interrupts them, "Say... Monica, did you really write a love letter to Chandler?"

Monica starts crying.

Nora: Without telling me? Then what I said earlier, wasnt just wishful thinking!

"Hold it, right there!"

We see Pete rubbing his nose at the glass? Idk

Nora shrieks.

Monica confused, "Pete? Why are you here?"

Pete smiles, "To protect you from this bastard, obviously"

He greets everyone then starts boasting about how much he's so great and how he loves Monica... blah blah blah.

Nora; Oh my. Your really popular with the boys Monica. This is a problem.

Monica flushes, "No.. I'm not that-"

Pete points at Chandler, "Compared to that beast, who not only doesnt love Monica... But hates her!"

Pete: Marriage doesnt enter the picture here. He himself knows that.

"I dont know about that."

Pete and Monica are both startled.

"Peoples feelings can change. like you may hate someone today, but you may come to love that person tomorrow."

Pete: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!

Chandler shrugs him off and goes upstairs, "Make yourself comfortable."

"Hey! I'm not done talking!" Pete says with no use.

 **Meanwhile...** We see Phoebe and Rachel spying behind the house.

Phoebe is shaking. "We just heard..."

Monica stares at at the wall lost in thought.

 _Might-love? Chandler said that?_

 ***School***

Monica is walking down the hall. Everyone is staring at her whispering, "Its Monica."

More like gossiping actually, "Maybe... 'Mrs.Bing' would be more appropriate" giggled Mona.

Mona: What an unexpected pair.

 _Did I do something bad again?_

"Geller! Hey."

Monica stops her tracks and sees Chandler, "Yeah?"

 _He's angry?_

Chandler hisses at her and rolls his eyes, "Come."

 _Huh? What could this be about?_

Monica follows Chandler where a group of students are huddled, "What is it this time?"

Chandler points to what the pupils are looking at, "See for yourself. Take a look."

There was a drawing of Monica and Chandler getting married.

Monica totally caught off guard, "Who would draw... this?"

Chandler mocks her coldly, ""That's what I'd like to know."

He crosses his arms and frowns, "Drawing this shitty nonsense again."

Monicas eyes grew four sizes that day. She regained consciousness and narrowed them , "Its not exactly nonsense though."

Chandler irritated snorted loudly, "What did you say?!"

Monica: Because yesterday you said that there was a possibility that you could come to love me.

Chandler denies it while sweating dejectedly, "I said it because of- the situation!"

Laughs echoed beside them.

"Its sure getting hot in here."

Mona: They're already having a lovers quarrel!

Chandler keeps arguing with Monica, "Besides, nothing good has happened to me ever since you came! Its more than just a bother now!"

Monica smiles and walks away.

Chandler agitated by her actions, "Hey are you listening?! Honestly, this isnt funny!"

 _Things are still the same between us now._

 _But, just like Chandler said, we dont know what tommorow holds..._


	4. 4th episode

_Its been four months since...the Bings started taking care of our family. I've finally gotten used to living with them._

 **Scene: The Bings** house

Monica stretched and yawned loudly before she finally stood... Immediately she used her fingers to pick up her toothbrush.

Her heart and lungs expanded as she yawned again-

Chandler: What a big mouth.

"Huh?" Monica faced him, obviously offended.

Chandler just smirked. "Hurry up, I need to use it too."

Monica: I'm finishing up, wait.

She applies the minty toothpaste over the toothbrush.

 _Sheesh_ _, he's such a bully. But, he's Chandler bing, the guy I admire._

Nora approaches the doorway, "My, you two are up pretty early during summer break."

Monica greets her and smiles, "Good morning."

Chandler rolls his eyes. "I have club activities. It looks like her reason is different though!"

"MONICA!!"

Monica cringes and looks through the window.

"Lets go to our extra classes together!"

Monica: Pete!?

Nora frowns confused, "Extra classes? Weren't you fiftieth?"

Monica's peer was now sullen and gloomy.

Chandler: Those were the midterms. You did poorly on the finals, right?

Later on, Monica is adjusting her red tie. Joe was beside her, holding a blueish miniature book.

Joey had a smug face on, "You really are stupid."

Monica was insulted, "What are you talking about?!"

Joey: Extra classes, right? You're hopeless without my brothers help like I thought.

 _His foul mouth isn't getting any better..._

She moves closer and looks earnestly over his shoulder, "What are you writing?"

Joey withdraws and tries to hide his book, "Dont look! Its my open research project."

Monica shakes her head in bewilderment, "Eh? You've started already?"

He dismisses her, "Ofcourse. Its homework after all."

Monica: Honestly! Summer hw is supposed to be left only until the last two days of vacation.

Joey shoots back, "And that's why you have to attend additional classes."

Monica winced sharply.

Chandler emerges then, dressed with pressed baggy trousers, a blue shirt opened at the collar and a matching red tie. "I'm going now."

Monica gasped, "I have to hurry up too!"

She rushes back to her room, "I FORGOT MY BAG!!"

Joey's thoughts, 'Ugh... what a noisy girl.'

His expression changes into a sly, evil one as he clutches ,the pages glued, right near to his chest.

"But, that makes it perfect right from the start."

We see the title, 'Open research. Monica Observation Journal.

Page 1. July 26th. Summer vacation begins today. A small drawing of Monica on top of the page. Written downwards...

'However, this morning, Monica was already in a panic getting to her supplementary lessons. I thought, I never want to become a high schooler like that...'

Chandler steps out of the mansion.

Pete: Well, good morning... Mr. Genius.

Chandler ignores him.

Pete teases him, "How classy, playing tennis right from the morning."

Chandler sarcastically responds, "You seem to be putting alot of effort yourself."

Pete: Hmph! You never know when being called a nerd all the time will turn you into a monster.

Chandler: Yeah, thats true.

Pete: WHAT?!

Nora and Monica are now outside as well. "Pete, sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we go?"

( **A/N: Pete and Monica arent dating. Nonetheless, Pete has a huge crush on her. Just wanted to clear that out...)**

She takes his hand and pulls him quickly.

Nora waves to them, "Have fun!"

She then notices a letter in the mail box and picks it up.

She smiles, "The Dads are having a school reunion? I got it!"

 **School**

Shouts and screams, cheering on's all can be heard echoing loudly.

 **Elementary lessons** classroom

Rachel: Good morning, Mon.

Monica: Morning.

Phoebe looks at her weirdly. "Hey! Weren't you supposed to be the Chandler of Class-F?"

Monica rubs her head, "I guess the effect of the charm wore off."

Phoebe shrugs, "That's so like you."

Rachel inspects out the window, "Oh, come to think of it, your husband is here too."

Phoebe and Monica both see a view of a huge, yellow tennis court.

Pete follows them, "What are you girls watching?"

Chandler swings his racket with hand-eye coordination displaying his general athletic abilities.

Monica turns all mushy, "Chandler is so cool. ahhhhhhhh..."

Phoebe and Rachel start gossiping.

While Pete looked miserable, "MONICA, theres more to a guy than just composure or coolness."

Hours pass by...

Teacher: Okay, that's all for today.

Monica packs her books.

Pete: Hey, Monica. By the way, how's construction of your new house going?

Monica dislarmed, "I'm actually not very sure myself."

Pete: hUh?

Monica: My dad hasn't told me much either.

Pete: Rats! In that case, let's go take a look.

Pete: Come on. You should get out of that devils house as soon as possible anyways.

The house looked completely not ready, the construction workers hadn't even touched it yet.

Phoebe: You've got to be kidding!

Pete: Huh,it hasn't even progressed at all.

Monica: They've only done this much in four months? WHATS the meaning of this?

 _Omg! I have got to go inform dad abt this!_

Monica leaves... running as fast as her legs can take her.

Pete: MONICA!

 **Back to the Bings house.**

Jack, Charles and Nora are all sitting down together like a family meeting. Their discussing the arrangement of the house, with a map right in front of them.

Charles points at one of the drawings. "We'll make this one Joey's room."

Nora: Thats right. He'll grow really big soon and all.

Charles nods, then gestures at another part..."Then, I wonder if its alright to make this the karaoke room."

Nora: Honey, put that in the basement please.

Nora was over sentimental with a huge smile plastered on her face."More importantly, we have to decide on Chandler and Monicas new room."

Nora sighed pleased, "And also their baby's room too."

Jack blushes. "You dont have to care for us that much."

Nora waves him off. "Its okay. really. But first we have to wait for them to graduate next year. Then, we can proceed with the plan."

Chandler: Proceed with what plan?

Everyone goes wide eyed. As Nora was cut from her dreams. "Nothing."

Charles startled by his sons presence turns around to find him angry, arms-crossed. "Chan!"

Jack has on an apologetic face, "Chandler!"

Chandler glowers at him outraged.

{Its now late in the afternoon.}

Monica: I'm back!

Monica searches around the house, wondering where everyone is.

She hears Chandler yelling, "This isnt funny! Me marrying her?!"

Monica rests her hand on the handle door as she listens to the conversation taking place.

 _Marry?_

Charles: Please calm down, Chandler.

Nora: But you'd surely oppose if I'd tell you.

Chandler: Of course! There's no way I could stay with someone like that forever.

Monica having heard enough, pushes the door and slams it open.

"What do you mean by that?!"

He faced her and sniggered. "I'm just saying that I should have the right to choose."

Monica: Well then even if you say you want to marry me later! I definitely wont marry you!

He smiles at her. "That sure puts me at ease. That way, if I do fall in love with you, I'll be spared that mistake."

Monica: fall in love?

She goes all lovey-dovey.

Chandler interrupts her thoughts. "Anyways, let's end this discussion."

Nora looked sad. "Why does Chandler have to be like that?"

 **Monicas pink bedroom**

Monica was fuming, she threw her soft pink pillow at her alarm clock. "I've had it! He didnt have to talk like that!"

She was aghast, when she heard her phone ringing.

It was Phoebe.

Monica: Hello?

Monica: Hmm, Waterland? When are you going?

Monica: August 26th? The day right after our classes end, right?

Nora overheard everything. She was holding a tray of snacks for Mon.

Monica: Going to the pool with everyone? Sounds like a lot of fun! Count me in.

Nora rubs her hands together with a spine-chilling grin on her face. "Monicas going to the pool. This is going to be perfect."

 **Next morning.**

Joey is sitting on his mahagony desk writing in his open research project book.

Monica is still up to her stupid acts. August 5th. Mom made a cake today.

After, Monica started helping halfway through, it turned into something absolutely disgusting. I was really angry.

August 10th. Big brother said that Monica's snoring was incredibly loud. I'd like to confirm it myself next time.

Jack and Charles were carrying their travel bags.

Charles smiles at Nora, "Sorry, about this honey. The two of us will be gone for a week."

Nora smiles back, "Dont worry about it. Its a reunion isnt it? And its been a while since you went back to your parents place. Take your time."

Jack smiles at Monica, "I'll be sure to bring back a souvenir for you."

Monica: Have a safe trip.

Jack: We're off then!

They exit.

Monica: They sure are in high spirits!

Nora: Your on summer break now. You should do something fun!

Monica smiles, "I guess your right."

Nora cocks her head to one side, "For instance, how about the pool?"

Monica beamed, "Yes. I was planning on going there."

 **{Waterland theme park}**

Pete: Alright! Its time to swim!

Monica was wearing a navy misguided scoop neck swimsuit with a plunge in it. She also had a small pink towel hanging on her shoulder and her hair wrapped in a ponytail. "There are so many swimming pools!"

Rachel scans the place pouting, "Are there no cute guys around?"

Phoebe: Places like this are only filled with people who bring their kids anyways. Its full of families.

Rachel looks anxious. "Oh, I guess so.

"But even if there were the swimsuit Monica is wearing..." Rachel trails off.

Monica eyes them, "What is it?"

Phoebe laughs, "Isnt it alright for her?"

Monica upset, "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Pete pops up. "Dont listen to them. Your pretty no matter what you wear."

 _Is there something w_ _rong with what I'm wearing?_

"What an unappealing swimsuit." Joey stares at her.

Joey is there with Chandler.

Monica: Chander! Your here?

She blushes and turns to cover her chest with the small towel.

Pete: What is this? Are you stalking us? Good work.

Chandler unfriendly replies, "We're not like you, so no."

 _I guess Chandler would prefer if I was wearing a swimsuit like Rachel's._

Rachel was wearing a black cropped top and a flowered skirt.

Chandler narrows his eyes in recognition. "I see now."

 ***Flaskback in the early morning***

Chandler: The pool?

Joey: Mama said I could go only if you went along.

Chandler ignored him, "Why me?"

Nora clearly not impressed with his attitude jumps in, "Because your his big brother. Arent you?!"

 ***Back to the present***

Chandler: So thats the reason.

Joey looks at Monica, "Is it a good idea for the extra class bunch to be here? You haven't finished your homework, yet."

Monica answered "Didn't I tell you? I'll finish it in the last two days."

Pete chuckles. "Its summerwork after all. Forget abt things like hw."

Pete: Come on Monica. Lets go enjoy ourselves.

Pete is swimming in the pool, with professional moves. "Hey Monica! Are you watching this?" As he goes around for another lap of freestyle.

Phoebe points at him. "Look, look, what a great front crawl."

 _Pete! Thats so embarrassing!_

 **They are now playing volleyball.**

Rachel passes an overhead pass. "Monica!"

Monica pushes it far back.

Pete: Dont worry! I'll get Monicas ball.

He gets hit by a tree.

 **Their back in the pool again.**

Joey has his swimming cap on. "Ugh. I wont be able to observe Monica this far. I need to get closer."

He turns around and gets Chandlers attention, who was laying down on a blue chair wrapped in some book.

"Chandler can you get me icecream? I'm hungry!"

"Icecream? We've just arrived." He rolls his eyes. "Wait here then."

Joey runs to the other side of the pool. "My observation of the stupid Monica has got to continue." he thought.

He slides down the metallic stairs not aware of the depth of the pool.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Monica was there giggling with Phoebe.

Joey falls into the water drowning. "CHANDLER!"

Chandler was ordering. "Can I have a mallo cup. And get it over with."

"How rude!" the icecream man said. As he scooped the chocolate freezing sweet with covered coconut bits and marshmallow swirls into a waffle-shaped cone.

He then heard a cry of help that sounded just like Joey.

He left the icecream. Ditched the icecream man. Running really fast.

Everything was a blur. Monicas soft face comes into view. "Joey!"

A concerned look on her face and tears in her eyes as she shakes his body rapidly.

He sits up. "Where am I?"

She wipes her cheek. "Thank goodness."

Joey looks angry, "Why are you guys...?"

Pete: Wow! What a thing to say after Monica saved you.

Joey: Saved?

Chandler finally arrives to find Joey huddled in Monica's arms as they argue about something silly.

Monica: You shouldn't go into a pool, when you dont know how to swim.

Pete gives him a pat.

"Shut up! Dont touch me you idiot!" Joey slaps his hand.

He stands up. "Especially since your a failure."

Pete: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Joey runs away. Monica chases him around trying to catch up with him. "Joey wait!"

Chandler smiles.

Joey: Damn it! Whats up with them? Treating me like a kid...

He identifies Monica next to him.

Joey: What? Did you come to laugh at me too?

Monica: No.

She takes a seat next to him and points at one of the rides. "Lets ride that."

A huge adult slip N slide with twists and turns in every angle.

Monica shyly smiles. "This place is famous for that slide. Unless you dont want to..."

Before Joey can utter a word hes being dragged down by Monica.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"Noooooo. You'll stupidity will infect me."

"Sheesh."

Chandler watches the two of them.

"I said let go, you brainless dumbass."

(Their at the top now.)

Pete: Alright! I challenge you.

Joey smirks. "Like I'd lose to the likes of you."

Pete shrugs him off. "I'll show you the difference between our skills. Lol"

Monica contemplates as they race towards the end. "I'm glad Joeys fine."

Phoebe: Pete does really get along so well with that kid.

Rachel: You mean Pete is like a child?

"Hey! Mon!"

"Slide down too."

"Or are you scared?!" Pete and Joey challenged.

Monicas competitive side rushes in as shes filled with adrenaline. "You said it this time!"

She was having fun sliding when, she felt extraordinary excruciating pain in her right foot.

 _My leg is cramped!_

She cant move it at all. When she reached to the end she screamed and suffocated into the water.

"HELP!"

She was then caught by a pair of strong, safe arms wrapped around her. "Are you okay?" Chandler asks.

Monica looks up from his chest barely able to breathe.

Later on... Chandler is rubbing Monicas foot in a tender slow motion. Like a smooth masseuse.

"Chandler..." "Thanks."

Chandler: Not a problem. You saved Joey didnt you?

Monica: Huh? Yeah.

 _Chandler is so gentle. Add lenient and delicate to the list._

Monica hides her tomato face with the pink towel once again.

Pete grows full of jealousy.

Joey tugs at Petes pants.

Pete: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Joey just nods his head right and left. A sign to leave them alone.

Monica smiles as Chandler traces his finger softly around her toe, making it wiggle.

It felt ticklish. He then put down his hands around her leg; placing it on his lap.

She shivered slightly but not from the cold.

A camera shot then had been taken of the two of them.

As Nora appears to be lying low behind a green bush smiling half-heartedly like a Cheshire cat.

"Gosh. Chandler... even though you say such despicable things... Just one more push and you'll turn into a sap."

Joeys diary: (August 26th. I went to the pool today with Monica...

She saved me.

 **The next day. Bings house.**

Monica is resting lazily on the couch. She had messy pigtails and was wearing an authentic like 80s dress.

Nora: Monica!

She looks at her. She was holding travel bags for her and Joey looking very upset.

"Something came up. Apparently I had to go to my parents place too. I'm sorry."

Monicas expression changes. "What... happened?"

Nora: I got an urgent call informing me that my moms not feeling so well.

Monica stands up so nippy that she gets a head rush. "That sounds bad..."

Nora: It isnt that serious. I have to check up on her tho. I'm leaving the house to you and Chandler. I'm taking Joesph with me.

Monica: Oka...What?

Joey is annoyed. "Why only me?"

Nora rolls her eyes. "Ohhhhhhh. Would you ever stop complaining?!"

Joey whines. "Leave me behind tooooooo!"

 _I'll be all alone with Chandler._

She tries to take it all in as she sighs a deep breathe.

Chandler who was in the living room saying goodbye to his mother glanced at Monica.

"Hey! Please take care of dinner." he asserted harshly before leaving the hall.

In the kitchen, Monica had a small apron on and a cook book recipe right infront of her.

 _I'_ _m gonna make something amazing and surprising to Chandler!_

To make a long story short, she made a turkey and burned it.

 _Why did it turn out like this?_

Chandler decided to cook instead.

 _Here in the kitchen he is at one with all this, the food, the spices, the flames and a feeling of music even when none plays. I would sit here all day just to watch him, to feel his other talent and facial expressions that are the hallmark of a genius at work._

Monica: I'm sorry Chandler.

"You can cook too. What a surprise?"

Chandler scans the recipe book again. "I just learned how."

 _I cant believe I' m having a meal alone with the_ _Chandler Bing._

She takes a bite out of the delicious steak.

 _Were like newlyweds._

 _Yeah, right!_

Monica: Is it good?

 _Shit! I gotta think of something to talk about._

"Umm, Chandler..."

Chandler: Mmph

"About the hw..."

Chandler: I finished it in one day.

Monica falls from the chair.

Chandler uses the knife beside him to cut the pieces of the red-savoury meat. "Fair warning, but you wont be able to finish it in two days with that head of yours."

She climbs back up. "Is it really that hard?"

He takes another sexy bite. "Well... goodluck."

Monica chews on her lip, "Dont you feel like helping me a little...?"

Chandler: Nope.

 _What_ _A monster._

 **Cuts to a beach house**

Joey: Ahhhhhhh. I'm cold.

He splashes his face with the salty water, "What am I doing here?"

He yawns.

"I wonder if those two have created a good mood about now?" Nora wonders.

She left a pack of condoms in the house. ( **A/N: Nora faked the whole thing, this was her plan from the start.)**

She chortles. "Perhaps its going faster than planned."

She wiggles her eyebrows.

 **Scene: Monicas room.**

Monica bangs her head on the table she'd had enough of this shit.

She put her hands on her face as she stressed and squealed. "I'm in serious trouble. Maybe this isnt the time to be thinking about Chandler and me."

She retains a mental breakdown as the clock doesnt stop ticking.

 _Chandler is prb sleeping by now._

Suddenly a great idea hits her. Visualizing a light bulb on top.

On tip toes, she silentlysneaks her way into Chandler and Joeys room.

Monica: Dear God. Please forgive me, for i have to cheat.

Infiltrating like the wind, the female ninga Monica appears.

Monica, being Monica, stubs her toe, since its extremely dark and she cant see. She tries her hardest not to scream really raucous.

Chandlers shut lids which were drooping and leaden with sleep suddenly snap open as violently as if he'd been awoken by the raid sirens wailing. He forages and spies grumpily. "What is she doing here?!"

Monica who hasnt flinched yet still thinks that Chandlers fast asleep, continues to searche at the desk until she finds a small blue book.

She opens it. ( **A/N: Its Joeys.)**

(August 28th. Summer break will be over in three days. Monica hasn't started her hw yet. She'll be bawling like a baby. I cant wait to witness it.)

 _WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_

She flips thru the pages.

 _Honestly, what a rude kid!_

She makes some changes.

She writes the last page saying. (I may have written alot of things, but she is a beautiful, good-hearted angle and I will always love and treat her like my big sister.)

She takes an evil snigger.

 _Thats fixed._

.

Omg! _WHAT WAS I DOING?_

She panics and paces around.

 _Where's Chandlers textbook?_

She subsequently discovers it on the bookshelf with its inky treasures adorning the quiet room.

"This is it." She ultimately relaxes.

At that instant, she goes ahead walks away when a rough knobbly arm grabs her.

"What are you doing?"

Monica got caught... She raised her forearms over her head innocently as she pouted. "I swear I didnt steal anything!"

Chandler smirks. "I know."

In a flash, without a single warning, he snatches her soft baby hands in his and roughly puts her on his quilted bed.

Non-stop, he proceeds to climb on top of her beautiful petite body, crushing her.

He then laughs coldly. "Pete said it before,not me you might never know when a genius could turn into a monster."

He cautiously leans in. Just when he was about to undertake nibblling her neck with hot kisses...

Monica tilts her head in a jiffy, sideways crying.

"No! Please!! Stop... I like you Chandler, but its too early, we should have a wholesome healthy relationship first."

Chandler bursted out laughing as he heard those words. He heavily bumped her forehead with hers, his voice thick and hoarse. "I never intend to date you at all."

 _IT WAS A PRANK!_

Monicas ears were burning as her whole face felt drained of blood, "You were teasing me!"

He moves away from her unable to wipe that smirk off his face. He makes his away across the room and hands her his book. Where she dropped it earlier. "Hey! You forgot something!"

Monica pays no attention to him as she slams the door and leaves.

"Too bad. I was gonna give you my book to apologize for scaring you.But if you dont want it then, F I N E."

He waits several seconds later.

The door opens again, "I'll borrow it since you insist then."

Chandler: Wha-

Monica: Also I need your help to copy.

Chandler: WhY tHiS LiTtLe-

 **Back to Monicas room**

Monica: Oh I see... I think, I get it.

"She really is something else." Chandler thinks to himself.

Monica turns to him. "Hey Chandler whats this?" She points to another qs.

Chandler goes wide-eyed. "Wait... Didnt you understand that a min ago?"

"Well sort of..." She shrugs.

"Unimaginable."

She solves it. "Like this?"

"Thats wrong!"

"Really? why?"

"What am I getting so worked up for?!"

He strikes her on the head with a small ruler.

"Ouch!" She squints.

 **And thats a wrap! Hi everyone. Uh... I haven't proofread this or re-checked it. i wrote this past year. So... my amateur writing, mistakes and errors should be excused. Anyways... just an admonition before I leave: that if you keep reviewing, I'll carry on posting.**


End file.
